Dance with me?
by PieAndPrejudice
Summary: Peter and Wade spend the evening in a bar after being told to be out for Peter's dad's anniversary night. Wade/Peter. Spideypool fluff type ness. Inspired by the bar scene from Green Lantern. Warnings inside.


**Title: _Dance with me?_****_  
_Rating: T **

**Warnings: _Mild language, mentions of sexual themes.__  
_**_Song is 'Find a way' By SafetySuit._

_Inspired by the scene in the bar from 'Green Lantern'  
_

_**I claim nothing, this is all fan made. Please no bashing, this is spideypool which is the pairing Wade Wilson and Peter Parker. If you don't like this pairing then please go back.**  
_

* * *

The bar was dimly lit in the late evening atmosphere. It was almost empty apart from the group of snooker players and the odd loner by the bar. Two young men sat on their own corner of the bar with drinks, facing each other on the stools.

"So this is where.. you usually take them?" The younger of the two whispered making the other laugh. "Took, Peter." He said with a smile. Peter glanced around as in a excuse not to make eye contact with the other man. "..Whatever" He said with a sheepish tone.

The other man nodded "Yes. This is where I'd usually come to... meet people and then take them back to mine." He said and gave his eyes a quick roll. "Nothing ever serious you know. Just a night of fun." Peter nodded still not making eye contact with the guy. "I figured that out, Wade.."

There was a slightly awkward pause until Wade moved his hand up and rubbed Peter's leg in a gentle fashion. "..Hey." He said softly. Peter's brown eyed gaze met Wade's and a small smile tugged his lips up.

"We're here because..." Wade began and raised his eyebrows indicating Peter to continue. Peter gave a laugh "We're here because my dads didn't want us in the house on their anniversary." Wade gave an over dramatic sigh and shook his head "I know right, fathers they're just, complete silly men. Constantly kicking you out on their anniversaries." Wade huffed with sarcasm.

Peter grinned "Now there was no need for that." he said before picking up his glass and taking a small sip of the alcohol. "There was every need for it, Peter. But. I can thank them at least." He said winking before drinking from his own glass too making the younger boy to roll his eyes.

There was another long silence as they put their glasses down simultaneously and stared at one another again. Wade's gaze was so hard that Peter had to look away again, licking his lips in slight embarrassment. The mercenary always had a habit of getting him feeling like this if he stared at him too long.

"..Peter" He whispered making the spider look up. "..Do you also remember what tonight is?" The brunette swallowed and nodded. "..On the rooftops." He whispered back "..In the pouring rain, yes I remember, Wade.." He said with a shy grin.

"..How could I ever forget that night?" Wade smiled and rubbed his hand over Peter's and cocked an eyebrow "Just making sure my little spidey still remembers our first kiss." Peter looked down in embarrassment again "I-It was more than a simple kiss, Wade.." He said lowering his voice as well as his head.

The elder gave a wink "It still wasn't as far as I'd have liked it to have gone," "Wade we barely knew each other! A-And it was on the city's rooftops, of course we couldn't have!" Peter said back looking quite flustered about it now.

Another awkward silence.

Until the music began playing. Both eyes instantly met each other and Wade gave a slow grin. "...Ohhhh, yeahhh..." He said whilst nodding. Peter began shaking his head "Oh noooo.."

Wade held his hand out to his partner "Come on. Oh yes, let's go.. Dance with me, Peter." He said as Peter continuously shook his head "No."

Wade smiled "'_Cause I don't need to change this, atmosphere we made~_" He began singing along softly to the music in the background of the spacious bar. Peter shook his head again "No!" He said,

"_If you can stay one more hour~" _Wade continued to sing, still holding his hand out to Peter "_Can you stay one more hourr~?" _Peter still shook his head despite his smile, he looked away with his eyebrows raised.

Wade leaned closer with a bigger smile "_You know I'm gonna find a way~ To let you have~ Your waaayy with me~" _ Peter shuffled back slightly still smiling himself and shaking his head. "No." He repeated.

"_You know I'm gonna find the time to catch your hand and make youu.." _He sang along and took Peter's hand gently in his own, pulling Peter closer to him again and moving his lips close to Peter's ear. "_Stay~"_ He finished, swaying gently to the rest of the music.

Peter gave a quiet chuckle and then stood up, taking Wade's other hand and pulling him up too and then wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. The mercenary smiled down at his partner and gently took his hips in his hands and pressed their foreheads together as they moved gently to the rest of the song.

_'Cause what's the point in chasing, if I can't enjoy your face and,_

_We can be wrong tonight,_

_Can we be wrong tonight? _

Noses brushed each other as the two leant in for a kiss.

_You know I'm gonna find a way to catch your hand and make you stay,_

_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care._

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me.._

Their lips gently brushed before pressing together properly in a sweet kiss. Wade moved his hand gently up Peter's back to then entangle in his thick brown hair, pushing their lips together more. Peter gave a soft moan into Wade's mouth as he began to prise his lips apart to slip his tongue in and to give Peter a passionate kiss before a loud wolf whistle was heard from the other side of the bar.

The two moved apart. Peter looked around nervously for the whistler while Wade gave a gentle laugh and raised his eyebrows in the direction of the whistle. It was simply nobody but one of the snooker players watching them. Peter buried his face into Wade's chest as they shouted something along the lines of 'Using protection tonight' in a drunk manner.

Wade nodded "Thanks buddy, I'll try and remember that." He shouted to them then looked back down and chuckled at Peter's reddened face.

"Peter he's drunk take no notice of him. Well do actually, he's being rather sensible reminding us that we need to be safe with each other." Wade nodded in a slightly patronizing tone to Peter. He gave him a slight shove and rolled his eyes "What on earth makes you think we'll be doing anything tonight anyway?" He mumbled.

Wade gave one of those smirks peter knew too well. "You and me are alone all night at my apartment. It's quite easy to have a certain idea in mind, dear" He said moving in and nuzzling his cheek against Peter's. Peter flinched but then leaned in, enjoying his partner's warmth.

All he could do was silently agree with his boyfriend as he knew, they'd be doing more than just sleeping tonight.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviews much appreciated! c:**


End file.
